Jessica Eye vs. Leslie Smith
The first round began. Eye landed a pair of rights and a body kick, ate an inside kick, landed a right and a body kick. Eye blocked a high kick. She landed a nice right. She landed a counter right off a leg kick. And an inside kick but ate a jab. Eye landed an inside kick. Eye landed a right and a left and a right and an inside kick. Smith landed a counter right. Eye lnded a big right. Eye landed an inside kick and a leg kick. Eye landed a right and ate a high kick. 4:00. Eye landed a right and ate a left. Eye landed a right and ate a left. She landed a right to the body. Eye landed a right. Eye landed another. And a jab. And an inside kick there and a right again off a leg kick. Eye landed a right and a jab and a right to the body and a right. 3:00. Smith landed a left and another. and a right, ate a right. Smith landed a counter left. Eye landed an inside kick. Smith landed a counter right and a body kick. Eye landed an inside kick and ate a jab. Smith landed a counter right and ate a left. Eye landed a leg kick. Smith landed a leg kick and ate one, ate a right to the body. 2:00. Smith landed a jab. Eye landed a right. And another and a jab. And a right and a jab. Eye landed an inside kick. And a big counter right. "Circle to your left!" Eye landed a big one-two. And a right. Smith landed a left but ate a right. Eye double-jabbed. Smith cut by the ear. Eye landed a pair of leg kicks. 1:00. Eye caught a kick, let it go. Smith tried a spinning backfist. Eye landed a right. 35. Eye landed a right. Eye landed a leg kick. Eye landed a right. 15. Smith's left ear is bleeding bad, a popped cauliflower ear maybe. Smith landed a left. R1 ends, 10-9 Eye easily. Maybe a 10-8 if you're cruel. Injury time-out apparently lol. Smith's corner wants leg kicks, movement and combinations. R2 began. Eye landed an inside kick. Smith landed a counter right, they traded a body knee each, Eye landed three rights inside, kneed the body, Smith broke with an elbow. Eye landed a right to the ear. And an inside kick. Smith landed a right. Eye landed a stiff jab. 4:00 with an inside kick. Eye landed a counter left. Eye landed a left and a jab. Smith landed a leg kick and ate a counter right. Time was called to check the ear again. The ear's separated, it's hanging in nearly two pieces. A hard punch could rip the entire ear off. Smith says she's fine. Smith yelled that she wanted to continue in Spanish. ""It doesn't hurt, I can continue." Eye was watching eagerly. Smith was yelling in Spanish that she wanted to keep going. Ref waved it off. Eye leaped on the cage. Smith protested to the cameras.